Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep A New Adventure
by StardustXtreme
Summary: What if fate in it's own way decided it wasn't going to be manipulated by Xehanort and decided to throw a wrench into the cogwheel of plans the old man concocted? From out of nowhere, a young man from our universe just started the KH Series only be brought in without any warning, ends up in the Land of Departure. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Circumstances

Hello and welcome to my new Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I gotten the inspiration to write this just after E3's Trailer and well, the hype was contagious so I decided you know what? Screw it, make a fanfic about this dream of a game!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, I also do not own any of Disney or Pixar characters be they currently announced or in the future, I also do not own the franchises or worlds that appear in Kingdom Hearts as they respectively belong to their companies,

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Unexpected Circumstances**

-?-

Within a bedroom that a singular bed that had a snow wolf on it, there was a cabinet with various DVDs stacked together while the bottom of it was a Slim PS4 with a decal of a moon with Final Fantasy XV on it with the names of the titular characters, close to this cabinet was a grey metal desk with someone sat in a blue and black gaming chair, his hair was a messy brown as his eyes were brownish green, his skin a fair colour, he wore what appeared to be sleep clothes a short-sleeved shirt, pants and brown socks, the curtains to the room were shut as he was turned toward the top of the cabinet that had a 40 inch TV as he held a PS4 controller, he was currently within PlayStation Store, looking at the Pre-Order selection and was looking at a difficult choice all gamers undertake.

"Hmm, do I pre-order the game on its own or get the All-in-One Package?" The male asked, his voice sounding British as he looked to the prices. "Well, I haven't played any of the games nor know the timeline, still, £89.99? That's a lot... oh well, I can save up again after all, not like i'll get low on money, plus I do have Minamoto-no-Raikou on Fate Grand Order, just have wait for Archer Arturia in Summer which isn't like for another month or so." The youth said and clicked some buttons.

"Disney and Final Fantasy mixed together, it's a dream come true for me who loves both series, ah no, wait, Pixar is joining in too, even better, I doubt the graphics are going to be any better than 3 but it'd be nice to know the timeline and get attached to the characters..." The youth said before purchasing the package and waited for the additions to download onto his console, he turned his phone on and just decided to grind on the app he just mentioned.

While he was doing that, more of the room was explored, it seems like a mess with some blue clear boxes housing some stuff inside while he had books piled on top of them, a plastic stack of shelves with some plaster of the wall flaking onto it, and a closed cupboard, the room wasn't overly large enough for him to store everything unlike his previous house with a large cupboard that could pack away at least maybe a hundred clothes away, moving house was a right pain and he was basically trying to get rid of stuff he didn't need.

The youth paused for a moment, there was one good thing about living here, the Wi-Fi speed was fast so in no time, the game was ready and waiting, he set his phone aside and rubbing his hands eagerly, from what he read online, Birth by Sleep was the first in the KH timeline as Back Cover was basically a movie and right now he didn't plan on watching it, just play for the Summer Holidays.

Little did he know however, he had the curtains shut, if the battering of rain hitting the roof was any indication, it was quite stormy outside and lightning cackling off the distance but he did not care, he booted up Birth by Sleep, it was at this moment, lightning struck the antenna of the house and unfortunately the youth held the controller as the electrical current coursed through the sockets and before he could even see the beginning of the tutorial, everything blacked out, even his vision.

The youth's hand twitched , something felt... different, one it felt like.. stone? He was lying face-down as he raised his head as he blearily opened his eyes, the area slowly coming into focus, he saw a white stairway to a castle that looked like it wasn't properly straight on the left and right part of the building leaning while the centre stood on it's foundations, he noted three figures coming down the steps but he couldn't remain focused any longer as the only colours he recognized were white, brown and blue before darkness overtaken him again.

~?~

Wearing a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama while underneath his haori, wass a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front as he also had jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek while notably he had pieces of armour, in his case gold and black armoured boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen while a second piece of armour sports the same symbol worn by what must be students nearby the top, The man's black hair is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a moustache.

To his left was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face having blue eyes and slightly tanned skin while his attire consisted of wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. he wears a badge on his belt with what appeared to be a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular while the pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wore hakama which were dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem, there was a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armoured.

Like the white clothed man, he wore armour on one arm being much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand, he also wore a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armour, which also has small pieces of dark red armour on it. finally, his armoured boots are dark brown and gold.

To the right was a woman with a tall and slender figure, about as thin and standing a few inches shorter than brown haired man, having blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left wearing a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts with has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge similar to badges also worn by the men over the intersection. On her arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves, she even also wore a small, segmented piece of armour on each of her upper arms, for the lower body, she wore black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin while there are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armoured, with a sharp hook-like extensions on the outer side of each.

The trio descended down the steps as the brown haired man spoke. "Well, Aqua, I'm just gonna have to show you my strength can beat your magic any day!" the brown-haired youth said to the blue haired girl aptly named Aqua who spoke back her voice sounding surprisingly older than what her appearance made her out to be. "You can try Terra but I've been learning a few new things since our last battle, Master Eraqus, would you like to watch?"

Eraqus gave a small smile and a low laugh. "Come now children, I'm not your judge for your sparring sessions, besides I need to be surprised on what you both can accomplish on your Marks of Mastery in the future." Eraqus said before coming to a stop, his eyes noting something different as Terra and Aqua paused as well.

"What's wrong Master?" Terra asked before his eyes looked ahead, noting the difference and Aqua too looked. "Is that... a boy?" Aqua said in a worrying tone as Eraqus lead the two down in a hurried pace, the boy seemed to be conscious for a brief moment before his head hit the ground again and a she looked the boy over as Aqua got on her knees, inspecting the unconscious youth.

"He doesn't appear to be hurt, just... out cold." Aqua said as she looked closely upon the boy and Terra knelt down, looking across the body's body. "His clothes certainly don't fit in either, Master, could he be...?" Terra begun to ask as Eraqus spoke in a serious manner.

"Indeed, I believe this young man is from another world, he may not look like he's suffered any notable injuries but whose to say how he fares mentally? We should bring him inside and let him rest until he is awake, perhaps then he can tell us more in detail what has happened." Eraqus said and Aqua got up onto her feet.

"We'll take turns to watch over him Master." Aqua stated with confidence and Terra nodded as Eraqus gave a small smile at his student's willingness to aid the foreign visitor. "That is a good suggestion Aqua... Terra, bring the boy to one of our spare rooms, the practice session is hereby cancelled." Eraqus stated and the two spoke in unison. "Yes Master."

Terra leant down and picked the unconscious boy up, he was deceptively light and carried the boy up into the castle, Eraqus and Aqua following behind him, Aqua's face being one of concern and worry while Eraqus's was one of questions.

~?~

The youth felt himself stir awake, for some reason, his back felt like it was lying on something soft compared to before, his eyes opened and he saw the orange sky of the evening or was it morning out of a silver nine sectioned window, his head was resting comfortably on what felt like a pillow.

"I _t's morning... or evening? When did I fall asleep?_ " The youth wondered and forced himself to sit up, the bed covers falling off his upper body as he appeared to have fallen asleep in his clothes but as his mind begun to register his surroundings, he came to realize this wasn't his bedroom, the bookshelves and a telescope being in the room since he didn't have those, especially the latter, the bed's covers were a dull blue with some pattern stitched on and outside, there was mountains clearly in view, there was no other houses in sight and the ceiling had plenty of room, the youth brought a hand to his face, and used his index finger and thumb to try and wipe the remnants of sleep out of his eyes, it did certainly help out.

"Wh.. Where am I?" the youth asked himself, his throat dry,, he tried to remember what happened, last thing he did was trying to play something but then he blacked out, the room was well furnished, obviously he was someone's house but whose? He heard a door open and he turned to see the large wooden door opening up and he saw a tall and slender woman with short blue hair with the bluest eyes he ever seen, he didn't take note of the rest of her attire as her eyes met his, the silence only lasting for what felt like an eternity before she spoke, her hands over her mouth in a small audible gasp, her voice came out, sounding older than she appeared to be.

"You're awake! Thank goodness! Terra, Master Eraqus!" The woman called out in the hallway and the youth tilted his head slightly as the woman focused his attention back upon him. "Are you.. an angel?" The youth asked and the girl's face turned red slightly.

"W-What... No... I..." The girl begun to stutter before a brown haired man looking muscular and one with white clothes ha dhurrie din, saving the girl some embarrassment and they had looks of relief while the youth wondered why had they such expressions.

" _Who are they? Owners of the house?_ " The youth was confused as the white haired man stepped forward, his voice sounding mature and wise. "Greetings young man, I am Eraqus and these are my students, you have already met Aqua and this is my other student, Terra, would you be so kind as tell us your name and where you come from?" Eraqus asked in a politely calm manner.

The youth cupped his chin and closed his eyes tight to try and remember, only thing he knew as his name and the usual day to day things, but he for the life of him, couldn't think of how he ended up here and thought to himself. " _Better be honest here, I got nothing to lose._ "

The youth breathed and spoke. "Well... may I have some water first Mister Eraqus sir?" The youth asked and the man nodded and looked to Aqua who left the room and not moments later, did she return with a cup filled with water as the youth took it from her hands, sipping it, it tasted cold and fresh with no salt in it then he looked to the three.

"My name is Daniel and as to how I got here... I honestly do not know, I was in my own room, sitting in a chair and ready to play a game then everything blackened out for me, when I woke up, I found myself here." Daniel sincerely answered without any hesitation in his voice.

"I see... Is there anything else you can tell us that we may be able to learn?" Eraqus asked once again and Daniel looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't think there is anything else, where am I Mister Eraqus?" Daniel asked genuinely and Eraqus folded his arms, eyes closed in thought of how to proceed.

"This is my home where I trained those in the arts I have learned from my own Master, we found you unconscious outside of this castle but we found no injuries on you nor any valuables, just what you are wearing, you have been out for two days, we were honestly getting worried." Eraqus said and Daniel had his eyes widened.

" _Two days?! I never been asleep that long in my life!_ " Daniel thought in surprise and Eraqus spoke up, "Rest for now, we will bring you food shortly." Eraqus said and Daniel just lightly nodded as the three left the room to give him space and they walked down the hallway and into the main room as Eraqus sat in his chair, looking to his two pupils as the light shone upon the atrium

"What do you think we should do Master?" Terra asked and Eraqus was in deep thought as Aqua spoken up. "He certainly isn't from this world and likely doesn't know how to get back home." Aqua helpfully added and Terra nodded in agreement.

"The boy certainty shown no deception in his posture nor his eyes, it appears he has no memory of how he truly ended up here, he didn't seem to be impaired by any difficulties., however we cannot just take him to a random world and hope he adapts there..." Eraqus said in a contemplative tone.

The room remained quiet for a few minutes and Aqua's voice cut through the silence. "Why not have him live here Master?" Aqua inquired and Eraqus raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "We have plenty of rooms available and we can keep an eye on him since it wouldn't feel right to leave him on another world with no one he knows."

"What about him seeing us wielding the Keyblade? I doubt his world has any notion of it nor the abilities we learn here." Terra stated and Eraqus could see what he meant and spoke. "True, the boy may come from a world where such things are considered a fantasy,.. however, we aren't meddling in the affairs of his world and we cannot very well hide from him this place is entirely different to where he originated.. so that may give us some leeway." Eraqus explained calmly.

"What if.. we were to take him in and teach him our ways?" Aqua suggested and she felt both eyes of the men on her. "Go on Aqua." Eraqus said to push her and Aqua breathed. "Well, if we can't take him home, why not give him a new one? We can't hide the fact of our what we learn here or he'll get suspicious and maybe feel alienated. If we hide secrets from him." Aqua said and Eraqus put his hands together in thought.

"What you say does ring true, we do have spare rooms and the concerns of alienating the young man when you two train, I do not have any doubt your intentions are pure Aqua, however, do we have the right to keep him here and make him one of us?" Eraqus asked his student and Aqua looked hesitant for a moment before composing herself.

"Then.. since I suggested we teach him Master, I'll take full responsibility to help him learn our ways and hopefully, make him feel welcome and feel like he isn't alone in the world." Aqua said and the silence hung in the air as Eraqus observed the bluenette.

"You won't be alone Aqua, we'll take care of him like a brother, it'll be nice to have more company than just the three of us right?" Terra said suddenly and Aqua looked surprised for a moment and nodded with a smile. "Thank you Terra." and Eraqus puts his arms on the armrests of his chair.

"Very well, I will take both of your opinions into account and see if the boy has the potential to wield the Keyblade, I do hope for all of our sakes, we are doing the right thing." Eraqus said with bated breath as the two students nodded in agreement.

* * *

And that's Chapter 1 of this story! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you all again next time, this updates will be a bit sporadic as I want to give myself breathing room and not update new chapter every two days like with Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC: Red-Eyes with all the Reviews motivating me to bring them out rapidly.


	2. Chapter 2: You want me to become a what?

Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of Kingdom Hearts, It's nice to see the positive reviews for Chapter 1, it's been close to a month but I just been taking things at a normal pace and I just wanted to enjoy my holidays a bit more before classes start up again on the 27th of September... That and Dragon Quest XI had my attention with the storyline.

Anyway, enough about my life, you all came here for one thing, the new Chapter so I'll get out of your way and let you enjoy it.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, I also do not own any of Disney or Pixar characters be they currently announced or in the future trailers, I also do not own the franchises or worlds that appear in Kingdom Hearts as they respectively belong to their companies, the only thing I'll ever own is my OC and my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
** **You want me to become a what?**

-Land of Departure, Bedroom-

It had been at least three days since Daniel awoken in the strange new world, it was more so so he could recover his strength and acclimate to his new surroundings as the aforementioned individual was staring out the window to look upon the the beginning of a new day.

Daniel let loose a sigh and thought back to the past few days, the Master of those building along with his students, Terra and Aqua had offered him a place to stay and he had gratefully taken it, but the questioning wasn't immediate which was considerate of the trio.

Daniel turned to look at the bookshelf, one of the few things that was tested was his ability to read and thankfully the books were in English. " _At least I don't have to worry about reading or writing since that is one of the key things in communication, if it were some foreign language, I'd have to ask them to teach me and I wouldn't want to impose upon them more than I have to._ " Daniel thought with some relief and the food was just as ordinary as anything else, though, he did not dare ask for any of his favourite dishes not be picky about the food he ate, that was something he always did.

Daniel returned his attention to that detail, the building they occupied was in the mountains, so there must be at least some village or something like that nearby or one of the occupants had a green thumb and grown their own supplies.

Daniel swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipping his feet into his shoes then he stood, his balance wobbling slightly before he found his centre of gravity, Aqua and Terra kept an eye on him and helped him walk up and down the room or to the bathroom when he needed to, of course, they did talk.

Daniel recalled back in conversations they held a she walked over to the door and undid the knob, walking out into the hallway

-Two Days Ago-

"So Daniel, how old are you?" Terra asked him as Daniel's eyes widened ever so slightly at the personal question as Aqua sat in the room, she did seem taken aback by the sudden question and spoke. "Terra, that's a bit too personal!" Aqua scolded and Terra took a look as Aqua's face was one that wasn't pleased with the sudden question before Aqua turned to stare at Daniel, her features softening.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Aqua said in a reassuring tone and Daniel rubbed his chin in thought. "No, I think it's only fair, especially if I am going to be staying here... well... I'm 15 years old since I recently had my birthday." Daniel said honestly.

"Really now, I'm 16 and Aqua's 14." Terra said and the air in the room felt like it lowered somewhat in temperature and Daniel had a feeling where that was coming from, in all his years of watching anime and video games, there was one simple golden rule no man ever says, a girls age and Daniel saw Aqua's facial features had a sweet smile as her eyes were closed with the feeling of the intent to harm Terra was definitely there,

" _Should I bail Terra out or leave him to Aqua?_ " Daniel thought in concern, no one should get between a woman's wrath and due punishment but Terra obviously wasn't thinking, Daniel then spoke. "You know, Aqua, I have to ask, did you come up with your outfit yourself?"

Aqua's posture immediately changed from one of wanting to punish Terra to one of surprise, his blue eyes staring at him for the question being asked. "Well... yes... I designed it myself with some help from Master Eraqus, I wanted something that is flowing and doesn't impede me in anyway, I quite like it actually, it's something I'm quite proud of." Aqua said with a smile escaping.

"Same here, Master Eraqus lets his students design their own clothes while we are studying under him." Terra pointed out, his arms crossed and Daniel looked to the two of them. "I see, they do look very unique, but what makes you call Mister Eraqus Master?" Daniel asked the two and Aqua and Terra shared a look between them.

"I think Master Eraqus should be the one to tell you that when you are able to handle walking on your own, you know we are his students but..." Terra begun to say and Aqua spoke after him. "It's kind of a secret we can't share, I hope you understand we aren't doing this to make you feel left out." Aqua said in reassurance.

-Present Day-

Daniel walked down the steps, a hand on the wall , the house or rather... complex owned by Eraqus was relatively straight forward despite it's outside exterior, Terra and Aqua were nowhere to be found and Daniel came upon an auditorium with three chairs with a about three step stairway and a magnificent pained glass that was blue, white red and yellow respectively, six circular windowed panes with smaller circular decorative designs of a seashells within them and the centre was a decorative snowflake with six circular shapes on the white lays separating them, he walked up one of two circular stairways into the area and was taken back by the sheer size of it.

"Whoa..." Daniel said in awe, it was quite grand and looked to the chairs, they looked more like wooden thrones with the main back stretching up higher than any person could be. "Surely Terra and Aqua don't sit there with Mister Eraqus?" Daniel muttered under his breath and turned his head.

"Okay, there's likely a way outside this place, I don't want to get lost in... whatever kind of house this is." Daniel asserted to himself and decided to head down two flights of stairs that was reminiscent of a flat to a hallway with rather elegant light blue patterns and grey flooring as he spotted the double doors and pushed them open, leading to outside with the blue sky, he looked down to see it was a familiar venue, if eh recalled this was where he fallen unconscious before ending in in the bedroom, he took a better look of the area, ivy wrapped around stone pillars and there was a notable stone archway at the bottom of the stairs and it seem there was a further way down.

"Great, more stairs..." Daniel sighed and carefully walked down the grassy path and turned his head to see what the building looked like and he was taken aback by how it looked as the building itself decreased in width as it reached into the ground with tall spires protruding from the roof and two lengths of golden chain connect the castle to twin peaks, the left and rigth side of the building seemed to almost like stretched like rubber and yet the castle, if he could call it that, seemed to nto be buckling under the strange design.

"Well... that's... something I never seen before..." Daniel managed to say and shook his head a bit in disbelief. " _Where did I end up? Is that really a place to live? What are the rooms like when it's dipping like that? No... No, don't go crazy over it right now Dan... Just... accept what you see and move on, the less questions and confusion, the better right?_ " Daniel thought and proceeded to the other end of the plateau and he saw expansive plateaus of ground connected by a singular pathway and clearly quite a few mountains.

"Is this place just really out in the sticks? It's hard to believe no-one would ever notice something like this." Daniel asked himself and walked down the pathway, he did not dare look over the side but from the wide view, it seemed it was a very long way down of the place was floating in the clouds, he had no idea, he then saw some odd... ornaments a she crossed a small bridge, it looked like... a golden ring with a golden diamond hung by a golden chain on a wooden contraption, further down was the same thing but four of them with a golden top in the centre of the wooden pole, it seemed it would rotate if it was pushed and he saw Terra attacking the one further back as it did indeed spin but oddly enough with some key shaped weapons and Eraqus was looking on, arms crossed with Aqua standing beside him, Terra seemed to really doing a hard blow and his reflexes of not getting nailed in the head by an incoming metal ring was there.

"What the...?" Daniel asked himself in utter confusion, he was just given more questions. " _What are they doing? Is this what Terra and Aqua meant by being his students... If I didn't see this with my own eyes... I would of thought..._ " Daniel thought, rapidly.

Terra swung his weapon against a ring and noted there was one more spectator then the Master and Aqua and he leapt away from the incoming metal ring and out of harms way. "Master!" Terra said with a look of surprise and Aqua turned her head to see where Terra was looking, seeing Daniel looking on and Eraqus joined her as Daniel had fallen onto his behind, his legs were shaking.

"Daniel!" Aqua cried out in concern and ran to him, her key shaped weapon disappearing in a flash of light and knelt down before him. "Are you alright? You're looking pale." Aqua asked worryingly and Eraqus looked upon the scene.

" _The boy has seen the Keyblade... I was hoping to gradually ease him into this but I should of been more cautious, he was bound to explore eventually since we cannot confine him to his room._ " Eraqus thought and approached the youth with his student, Terra following a few steps behind, his key like weapon vanishing from his hand.

"Are you alright young man?" Eraqus asked calmly, the boy was clearly paler than he was of fair skin like his students a few days ago. " _Is he unwell or just under a big shock?"_ Eraqus thought in concern before Daniel covered his mouth and had moved within second to hunch over and what followed next was a retching sound as he had thrown up upon the ground and Aqua had shuffled back on her knees a bit as she placed a hand over Daniel's back, rubbing it while not trying to look at what was happening.

"Terra, give the young man some water!" Eraqus said and Terra nodded with rapt attention, running to collect his bottle of water contained with a brown plastic bottle and a towel he had and ran to kneel beside Daniel, steering clear as Daniel fallen back on his behind, narrowly avoiding the mess Terra immediately unscrewing the top and put the open bottle his lips to sip.

"Drink it in small quantities and slowly young man." Eraqus said with reassurance as Aqua took Terra's towel to wipe away any of the sick that was on left on his chin. "You're going to be alright Daniel." Aqua said in hopeful reassurance as she rubbed his back with her free hand.

"T-Tell me s-something... Eraqus.. t-this... isn't m-my w-world is it?" Daniel asked him and Eraqus closed his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "No... no it isn't young man, but are you alright to keep talking, we can take you back to your room." Eraqus offered and Daniel shook his head a little.

"N-No..." Daniel said, his breathing steadily become less panicled. "T-The fresh air would do me some good and... sorry, but when I get really nervous or overwhelmed or scared, I kind of... well, do that, you see, where I come from, I kind of... have a problem with being on my own in unknown locations and get.. like that and scared, I usually have someone accompanying me that I know until I feel I know the area enough to try going on my own." Daniel said shakily, sipping a bit more water.

"The only reason I haven't done this is maybe because I had distractions to not think or realize the situation I'm in... there's nothing like... anything like this existing on my world... so... " Daniel said and Eraqus raised a hand. "Say no more, I will admit I wanted you to gradually discover this isn't your world so you don't suffer like you have, it is my fault I didn't take time to start talking about it while my students checked on you for the past few days." Eraqus said apologetically.

"...You don't have to apologize but.. is there any way I can get back home?" Daniel asked him, looking up as Eraqus rubbed his goatee a bit. "Unfortunately, I do not know of a way back, I even asked an old friend on the day you arrived if any worlds have been affected to cause you to end up here, sadly, he hasn't felt anything." Eraqus stated as Daniel looked saddened.

"However, it does not mean we'll abandon you or if there isn't a way back home, I was planning for you take up residence here and treat this as a temporary home until then, you don't have to pay rent or anything since I understand you are out of your comfort zone." Eraqus stated and Daniel looked worried for a moment when rent was mentioned but eased when Eraqus finished.

"I don't want to impose upon you and become a freeloader... I should really at least pay you back in some manner." Daniel said and Aqua spoke up for the first time in a while. "We aren't forcing you or pitying you, it's just your circumstances are very unique." Aqua said reassuringly.

"But I insist... I can't just take your kindness for a complete and total... off world stranger and not do anything." Daniel said and Eraqus rubbed his chin in thought and Daniel looked ot them. "Just what were... you three doing with those keys?" Daniel asked

"Ah, that is what I have been teaching Terra and Aqua in the ways of the Keyblade." Eraqus stated, there was no obvious reason to hide it now and Daniel tiled his head a bit. "Key... blade?" Daniel asked and Eraqus nodded.

"The Keyblade is a weapon formed from a person with a exceptionally strong heart and acts as the representation of a person's heart, there are many qualities a wielder must have but this is one of them, they are magical weapons capable of many things but here, people train to undergo a test, the Mark of Mastery... this test allows one to become a Keyblade Master and they are given two options, one, they can take on students and reshape this world to their current liking or travel among the many worlds which many more paths may open up to them." Eraqus explained in a lecturing manner.

"And Terra and Aqua want to become these... Masters?" Daniel asked slowly and looked to the two as they nodded. "It's kind of been... our dream to become Masters and we don't regret that decision." Terra said calmly and Aqua nodded.

"When do they take this... exam?" Daniel asked Eraqus and Eraqus raised an eyebrow. "When both Terra and Aqua reach their adulthood since I am currently the only Master on this world and these two are the most prospective students in years since we are so few in number... why do you ask?" Eraqus asked and thought. " _I have a idea where this young boy is going..._ "

"If I can become a Keyblade Master, I can travel the worlds and may be... just may be able to go home." Daniel said as Terra and Aqua let out an audible gasp and Eraqus looked upon him. "The training will be a tough one and you will have to work hard at your studies if you hope to become such a Master." Eraqus stated in a serious and calming tone.

"I guessed as much but if that gives me a way home, it's better than doing nothing." Daniel said with a hint of resolve and Eraqus folded his arms. "I see, truth to be told, the first day you awoken, I along with my students have discussed what we would do with you if a way back to your world wasn't possible and I was unsure if you should be a Keyblade Wielder, however... you should thank my students for giving me convincing arguments, you should thank them once you are clearly motivated." Eraqus answered calmly.

Daniel looked a bit surprised and looked to Terra and Aqua who nodded slightly. "You... want me to to be a Keyblade Wielder?" Daniel asked and Eraqus nodded. "After careful consideration and evaluation of your dedication, however, this isn't something you can just take up and finish within months, it'll be hard work." Eraqus stated and Daniel nodded.

"I'll... do it, I'll become a Keyblade Master if it gets me back home... so... what do I need to do?" Daniel asked and Eraqus looked at him. "First, you are to recover your strength and get accustomed to this world so you do not have any more sessions like you just had before, a Keyblade Master needs to be a confident individual and not be upset by things they cannot control, when you are more well and ready to begin training starting with books, when I determine you are ready to begin acquiring your own Keyblade, then the true training can begin." Eraqus stated calmly.

"And you'll be teaching me Master?" Daniel asked and Eraqus noted the change from Mister to Master. "I will but Terra and Aqua will also share their time in helping you prepare, now, let us get you back home and let you recover, that's your first order." Eraqus said and Daniel nodded as Terra and Aqua helped Daniel stand and being supporting him with their shoulders to walk him back to the castle and Eraqus watched the three's retreating backs.

" _That boy's eye shown determination when he heard that he can travel the worlds as a Keyblade Master, I only hope the drive to return home makes him work hard as a student... I'll have to ask Terra and Aqua to keep an eye on him so he isn't pouring it all into his studies and can just be a normal young boy._ " Eraqus thought and summoned his own Keyblade before casting a bubble of water upon the sickly patch to soak and dissolve away before walking a few paces behind the three.

* * *

And that's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and the reactions to how Daniel felt in a entirely new world, I have read some OC-Insert stories of people from our world end up in another world and don't become overwhelmed or in a state of shock to being sick at the thought of being in entirely different universe away, this also relates to anxiety as I have experience the same things as my OC and figured I'd insert them as I place myself in that OC's shoes and make it be more realistically human in a way, especially since I am a person who suffers difficulties that normal people don't usually think about.

I know also you'll be asking why are Terra and Aqua 16 and 15 respectively? Well, I'll answer that, I looked on the KH Wiki and the moment when Ven first meets Terra and Aqua as Xehanort hands Ventus over to Eraqus, that was stated to be four years ago and in the latest Tokyo Game Show, one of the highlights was that at the start of Birth of Sleep's main game when the Mark of Mastery begins, Terra is 20, Aqua is 18 and Ventus is 16, meaning when Xehanort was tutoring Ventus, he was only 12 years old at the time and when Ventus was taken to Destiny Islands after Vanitas was ripped out, Sora was a newborn baby.

We next see Sora and Riku at four years old when Terra and Aqua end up on Destiny Islands which is consistent with the above, so with this chapter, it's some time before Terra and Aqua meet Ventus for the first time as to keep with the timeline as I had initally thought that Terra, Aqua and Ven were already that age and not with a four year gap between then and the Mark of Mastery like say a few months or something.

This has been StardustXtreme and I'll see you lovely reviewers next time whenever that may be as I'm taking things at my own pace than as I said, constantly updating Chapters each day.


	3. Chapter 3: One Small Step

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, I also do not own any of Disney or Pixar characters be they currently announced or in the future trailers, I also do not own the franchises or worlds that appear in Kingdom Hearts as they respectively belong to their companies, the only thing I'll ever own is my OC and my imagination, I also do not own the referenced objects in this specific Chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
One Small Step**

 **-Land of Departure, Bedroom-**

It had been a few months since Daniel made the decision to become a Keyblade Master, unfortunately he did not have a calendar so he took to the old fashion way of marking how many days have passed, Eraqus suggested he hit the books to learn what he could and increase his stamina and strength, so he been jogging, swinging a crude wooden sword and the usual exercises, from early in the morning until sunset.

Daniel sat at a desk, a book open as he read it and rubbed his messy brown hair., there wasn't much he could learn such as how a Keyblade was formed, that was information privy to Eraqus and there were books about Magic as he recalled what Aqua said before.

 **-Two Months Ago-**

"Aqua?" Daniel called for the bluenette a she was in the library with books and she had come over to him. "Something wrong?" Aqua asked in concern and Daniel shook his head. "Not at all, I just see there's books of magic but... I can't learn those... can I? It's not like I can just wave my hands or arms to shoot fireballs or bend the water to my whim?" Daniel asked recalling Avatar the Last Airbender specifically

Aqua gave a small laugh. "No, nothing like that Daniel, Magic requires a conduit and the mental fortitude to cast such spells, you could use anything as a conduit to channel the spell, Keyblade Wielders like me and Terra use our weapons because the Keyblades we have are natural conduits... I take it your world never experienced Magic before?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Not.. really, the magic we use is more or less illusions or parlour tricks, nothing like elemental stuff, so I am just a little concerned..." Daniel said and Aqua gave a smile. "Don't be, but you won't learn Magic until you wield a Keyblade yourself since it is difficult to channel it through the practice equipment we have here for newcomers." Aqua reassured him.

"So... what would you suggest I read up on?" Daniel asked her and Aqua cupped her chin in thought. "Well, me and Terra started out by first deciding how we want to fight, Terra as you see chose to use strength as his main priority and me... well, I chose to be a bit more of the opposite, using magic and avoiding being hit up close, of course I do fight for those times too just in case.." Aqua stated.

"I see, I'll have to think on that, thank you Aqua..." Daniel said and she nodded with a smile. "Don't be afraid to call on us for help."

 **-Present Day-**

Daniel crossed his arms, he didn't want to be as strong as Terra as he found it to be nothing but overwhelming and Aqua was more of a long range combatant, perhaps something related to speed and getting as many hits in would round it out on all bases and Daniel paused for a moment, something about that didn't feel right so he thought back to other RPGs with the pros and cons.

" _Hmmm, well, Terra is putting everything into strength and with it, he is quite strong to defend himself and others like a Tank while Aqua is more likely the healer and long range but there's no one to give quick damage but I just don't see myself swinging wildly to get in as many hits as possible, plus... Master Eraqus did say Terra and Aqua would have a choice to leave or stay and we wouldn't all fight as a group... hmm... perhaps I should take the middle ground, be a jack-of-all trades with balance._ " Daniel put that notion forward and Eraqus had prepared a plan for him that he been following, one was obviously eat more than he should so he wasn't a skinny scarecrow and get some muscle on body.

Today was supposedly the day Eraqus would help him undertake the lesson to acquire his own Keyblade but Daniel did note something in a book he read and planned to ask Eraqus about it as he got up, closing the book, breathing before heading to the meal hall.

 **-Land of Departure, Meal Hall-**

Daniel sat at his chair, eating the breakfast that was cooked, he did ask who cooked in the place and Eraqus said he did which was a surprise and Daniel looked to the trio who moderately ate and Eraqus spoke. "Today's the day we begin your training as an apprentice, I will guide you though the way of acquiring your own Keyblade." Eraqus said and Daniel nodded before pausing for a moment.

"Not hungry Daniel?" Aqua asked in concern and Daniel shook his head. "No... actually, I kind of have a question regarding something I read, that a Keyblade Master can perform an Inheritance Ceremony... Is that what you'll be performing Master?" Daniel asked Eraqus.

Eraqus rubbed his chin. "Ah... the Inheritance Ceremony... that is a honour granted to Keyblade Wielders who see a worthy candidate who has the qualities they believe makes them one, however, the Inheritance Ceremony is something that can only be performed once, while it does grant you the right to wield the Keyblade, it does not necessarily grant you your own." Eraqus stated and Terra nodded.

"That is true, Me and Aqua had to acquire our Keyblade though the second method." Terra noted and Daniel blinked. "And what is the second method?" Daniel asked and Aqua looked to him. "Through mediation and entering your own heart." Aqua answered.

"Entering my own heart? What would I have to do in there?" Daniel asked and Eraqus spoke. "The Keyblades are called by the strength of the heart in question and are in essence, your heart made into a weapon, it's more or less a part of you, the challenges set by your heart may vary." Eraqus answered and Daniel looked to Terra and Aqua.

"Really? What was it like for you two?" Daniel asked them as Aqua answered back. "It's true but I don't wish to share what my heart challenged me to do, Terra never told me his trial so that's a real personal question." Aqua said and Daniel raised his hands to defend himself.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to." Daniel said and Aqua gave a look of reassurance. "it is quite alright, anyone would be curious... I look forward to seeing the results of your training so far." Aqua said and Terra jumped in. "Yeah, if you become a Keyblade Wielder, it'll be a nice change of pace instead of fighting Aqua all the time." Terra said and Aqua looked to him.

"And what is that supposed to mean Terra?" Aqua said in slight irritation and Eraqus gave a small laugh. "It's been a while since things were this lively, we'll finish breakfast and start the session, Aqua and Terra have asked if they could observe the trial, I can deny them so you wish."

Daniel shook his head lightly. "No Master, I think it'd be nice to have some reassurance they are there for me since I don't know what to expect." Daniel said and Eraqus nodded. "Then it is settled, we shall start in the atrium after our meal."

 **-Land of Departure, Atrium-**

Daniel scratched his cheek. "So, you say I need to meditate and dive into my heart? How would you know it's successful?" Daniel asked as he sat on the floor and Aqua answered for him. "When you're in a meditative state, you'll lose all track of time, think of it as... like you're asleep to be put in simpler terms, not aware of the outside world."

"We'll keep watch over you, some people may take a long or short time to succeed so don't feel like there's a time limit or something." Terra added and Eraqus nodded. "One more thing, when you enter your heart, be mindful what temptations it may give you, light and darkness always have a way to influence a person, do not accept any darkness lest we lose you to it, focus on the light." Eraqus said and Daniel nodded before moving into a cross-legged posture.

"Well, here it goes..." Daniel said and closed his eyes, putting his hands to together, steadily controlling his breathing until his head slumped forward a slight bit forward and Aqua leaned in to listen. "He doesn't look like he fell asleep." Aqua said, stepping back as Eraqus nodded. "Indeed, meditation isn't so easily accomplished and most would fall asleep, except dreams or meditation could be similar aspects of entering ones heart, it could be a stroke of luck he managed it on his first try." Eraqus said, stroking his chin.

"I wonder how his heart will test him..." Terra said quietly and Aqua nodded in agreement. "Yeah.. "

 **-?-**

Daniel felt strangely sluggish and falling, he pulled his eyes open, feeling like he was being pulled in a underwater current yet his mind wasn't registering the fact quickly enough before he did a sharp intake of breath, finding he could actually breathe.

"A _m I falling...?_ " Daniel thought as he allowed the current to take him where it would take him and he felt it pull him down into a spiral before his feet landed on something solid and underneath him,a huge stained glass platform formed from the darkness in a flash of light, he had to instinctively raise an arm to shield his eyes and when it finally dimmed down, he saw a stained glass reflection of himself sleeping while small portraits of Terra, Eraqus and Aqua surrounded him in a triangular formation, Aqua on top, Terra on the right and Eraqus on the left while the glass panes colouring seemed remarkably similar to the Earth.

"Is this... my heart? I would of thought it'd be something like... I don't know, the mind scape of Naruto Uzumaki or in Bleach where Ichigo speaks with Zangestu..." Daniel wondered out loud, another point to anime or video games preparing him for the unexpected.

"Okay so... what do I do now?" Daniel asked himself in a confused tone and took a tentative forward, there wasn't any resistance in how he walked and a voice called out from somewhere. "Do not be afraid." the voice sounded more or less monotone and seemed to have no specific gender as Daniel turned around immediately to look behind him, nobody was there.

"What the-?" Daniel begun to ask, taking a step backwards as three beams of light hit the stained glass a singular platform rose up at the north side of the platform, a mysterious shapeless form as a shadowless being stood within the middle and Daniel turned his head to see the being, jumping back instinctively, mindful of the ledge behind him.

"If you give your heart form, it will give you power... Choose your weapon wisely." The voice said and Daniel warily walked around the shadow being, it didn't turn with him so he could inspect what the object was on the north side and reached out to feel it.

"Create a weapon from your memories that will aid you in this test to acquire what you seek." The voice answered and Daniel jerked his hand back and looked thoughtful. "Create a weapon...? So does that mean anything I recall from a show or game I can use?" Daniel muttered and the voice did not answer.

"Let me see... I usually like practising with swords since I never did like casting magic or being a Tank, the Samurai Class in FFXIV can attest to that, plus, I always did lean towards swords at a fun fair whenever possible... It said I will acquire what I seek so that's my own Keyblade... So I am guessing I won't be allowed to form one for my test... plus, would I be able to use any of the skills of a weapon I create?" Daniel mumbled to himself, thinking on his repertoire of swords.

"I wouldn't want anything too large or ridiculous like Cloud or Squall's weapons but I wouldn't want anything too small that could make me lose my balance..." Daniel thought and had an idea. "Wait, it said I could create a weapon, it doesn't stipulate I could use a weapon that is usually paired with something else as that is considered a set."

Daniel reached out after making a decision and the shapeless form moulded into two identical swords one that mostly white and having a triangular black forming at the hilt with the Yin and Yang symbol while the other blade was blade with red etchings much like a row of hexagons while the same triangular shape above the same Yin and Yang sumbol was black, the grips were the same mould of black leather with a bronze colouring forming out from both ends.

"Well, I hope these will be enough." Daniel said, feeling the weight in his hands, they felt.. surprisingly light despite them being sword, that was a surprise. " _They weigh about as much as feather... Is this how Inuyasha felt when he got to lift his Tessaiga?_ " Daniel thought and turned to see the shadow standing still for a moment before turning as there was small notable facial features forming upon the being with yellow eyes and the shadow looked very much like him, it was like something from a horror move.

" _That's just beyond... creepy..._ " Daniel thought as the being raised his hand and a weapon begun to form as in its hand was a squared shaped Keyblade with no distinctive features or key chain as the monotone voice spoke. "Show your strength to defeat the darkness."

The shadow being charged without warning and Daniel gasped, running tot he side as the shadow stopped itself from going over the edge of the circular platform before coming after him. "Ah geez.. let me at least mentally prepare myself here!" Daniel complained and swung the white sword behind him, barely parring the dark Keyblade before the shadow realigned the weapon to put swing to the right to press its advantage and Daniel thrust the black sword at the opening the shadow had but it jumped back before the tip could pierce its shadowy body.

"So... it's aware and capable of strategy... but I got an advantage with two swords while he's only one, I got this in the bag!" Daniel chose this moment to charge forth, swinging both blades in a cross slash as the shadow raised the Keyblade to guard itself, causing sparks to fly as the weapons met, for a brief moment, it seemed even until the shadow thrust the whole Keyblade upwards, utilizing the hilt to loosen the deadlock and kicked with its foot right into Daniel's stomach sending him flying for a few seconds before landing on his behind.

" _Oww... Oh crap!_ " Daniel thought was the Keyblade was being swung vertically down at him in the disorientation and Daniel brought his blades to a cross guard in an attempt to stop the downswing "Okay... credit where its due, you aren't going to make this easy are you?" Daniel asked the shadow, there was no reply as it was just staring with its yellow eye and used both hands on the hilt to apply more pressure.

" _He's got the higher advantage and using two hands... huh?_ " Daniel saw the shadow lift the Keyblade from the deadlock only to swing the Keyblade down with more force and Daniel had immediately spread his legs wide as the more powerful blow broke the deadlock and Daniel looked down, the Keyblade tip was inches away from his most prized possession and he had the most eye widening expression and his face turning pale.

" _Too close! Way too close!_ " Daniel thought and gripped both his weapons to slice at the shadowy face but the shadow leapt back with the tips of the blades just scratching it and Daniel hastily used this time to get back on his feet.

" _Okay no more fooling around... lets see if these stack up to the originals..._ " Daniel hoped thoughtfully and thrown the white blade in an arc before running to clash with the shadow with the black blade, the weapons meeting in yet another clash as Daniel sued both hands to hold his weapon.

"I'd keep an eye on your surroundings!" Daniel said as the shadow's head tilted a bit before there was audible kind of squelching sound before the shadow let look the most inhuman sounding cry of pain and leapt back, attempting to use oen hand to reach behind its back which Daniel saw the white blade was embedded into it's back.

" _Yes! The attraction effect applies!_ " Daniel thought as the white blade cut though the side of the shadow being, spinning before Daniel caught it by the hilt, he did train to have his reflexes improved as the shadow being wounds had mended with dark matter before raising the Keyblade, firing off dark purple energy orbs that looked similar to plasma and Daniel's smile turned to one of worry.

" _I made it angry haven't I?_ " Daniel thought before running, they wasn't much legroom on the circular platform and he ducked or slid fro the dark energy and experimented by slashing at one that exploded into smoke, leaving him coughing a bit but that was all the shadow needed to power ram into him and Daniel heaved with the force of the body slam but stood his ground as he pulled his back to literally forehead smash into the shadow figure, the simultaneous pain felt by both sides.

" _Don't ever do that again..._ " Daniel thought and ha dan idea as he forward, throwing both his weapons in a side ways arc as the shadow saw this opportune moment of being defenceless to swing the Keyblade upwards and Daniel reached his hands out upon the shadow's own and put his strength to keep the weapon lowered down.

"Didn't think of this one did you? I know I wouldn't of since its crazy." Daniel said before the familiar noise of the weapons dug into the shadows body and brought it down to one knee in pain as Daniel released a hand and made a fist, and pulled it in an arc, delivering an uppercut to the shadows chin with whatever strength he had in his muscles, sending it reeling as the weapons returned to his hands and he leapt up, bringing the blades down to stab the shadow, pinning it to the ground through the shadows shoulders as another in human cry came as it tried to struggle with Daniel's weight on it

"You are in my way to get back home whatever you are and nothing is going to stop me from accomplishing that, so give up already, you may look like me but you don't have the knowledge of what I amassed by watching anime or video games." Daniel said and the shadow stopped struggling before it became a mass mass of darkness and Daniel could feel himself starting to sink it, almost like water, pulling him in.

"It's taking me down with it! No, no no! Is this because I cheated with two weapons instead of one?" Daniel thought, trying to wrench himself free before being swallowed completely whole as the monotone voice spoke within the darkness. "Light or darkness? Which do you choose?"

Daniel immediately stopped thrashing and looked contemplative. " _Is this another test of my morals or something?_ " Daniel thought and cupped his chin, if he recalled, Eraqus did say the light was what save the worlds and is the path they should follow while darkness should be destroyed, teaching this philosophy and Dnaiel recalled the shows that always had darkness in a bad image.

" _But in Yu-Gi-Oh GX, light itself can become evil while the darkness can become good.. also without darkness, how can we have things such as night time or sleep or giving the world a chance to not dry up from the sun's everlasting rays..._ " Daniel thought and spoke. "Why do I have to pick one? The weapons I chose symbolize the two opposites yet both work together to bring balance, it all depends on the person who wields light or darkness so why not both?" Daniel asked and the voice was silent before a bright light shone as Daniel instinctively covered his eyes to stop himself from going blind.

 **-Land of Departure, Atrium-**

"He's been at this for an hour now..." Terra said and Aqua looked concerned. "Master, has a Mark of Mastery lasted this long before?" Aqua asked and Eraqus rubbed his chin. "I do not believe so, it is not easy to face your own heart or the trial it may give you, some may learn faster than others.. I will pull him out his heart in case the darkness has trapped him within." Eraqus said, and summoned the Master Keeper to his hand and begun to raise it before Daniel's arm begun to rise, his eyes still shut before a flash of light manifested within it and in his hand was a Keyblade similar to what Sora and Riku wielded in their Mirage Spilt except one side was pure white and the other, pure black as the top of the Keybalde had a heart of one half white and the other half black in the opposite sides of the Keybalde's colours, the guard was a wavy mixture of white and black, akin to a watery substance but the tilt itself was unique, it appeared to be interlocked together as single hilt but it seemed capable spiting off, the key chain dangled with a yin and yang symbolized as the Keyblade was pointed up towards the ceiling, a flash of light shooting out as sparkles of light fallen down.

"Master.. did he?" Terra begun to saya nd Eraqus nodded. "Yes... He passed the test his heart has given him, he can be a apprentice." Eraqus said with a nod and Daniel's eyes cracked open as he looked at his weapon, the moment seemed like an eternality before it registered he had it in his grasp. "Is this...?" Daniel begun to say before he was hugged by Aqua unexpectedly.

"Congratulations Daniel! You passed your heart's test! I was worried for a moment but this proves you can now train under Master!" Aqua said with a smile and Daniel nodded a bit. "Uh.. yeah..." Daniel said in disbelief as he looked at his Keyblade.

"That is a unique colour scheme though... I never seen a Keyblade quite like that before." Eraqus noted and Daniel could see why. "I wonder why.. um Aqua.. can I get up now? I think I got leg cramp..." Daniel said and Aqua gasped. "Oh, sure, you been like that for a long time." Aqua let go and stood up and Daniel blinked.

"Er... I hate to know but how long?" Daniel said, trying to get up, feeling the pins and needles as Terra helped him up. "One hour, that was the longest I seen anyone do that, even the Master agrees." Terra said as Daniel shook his legs to try to and get blood flowing. "At least I passed right?" Daniel asked

"Indeed, you have, I would be happy to take you under my wing but you will be trained hard and I expect discipline from your studies." Eraqus said and Daniel waved his free hand. "I'm sure I can do that, why else have-" Daniel stopped as a flash of light appeared in his other hand and the merged Keyblade was now just a completely one colour Keyblade with his other hand occupied by the other colour the merged Keybalde had and everyone stood in amazement, Terra with his jaw open, Aqua with a hand over her mouth in surprise and Eraqus with his eyebrows raised.

"He can wield..." Terra begun to say and Aqua finished it off for him. "Two Keyblades!?"

* * *

And that's Chapter! Sorry it's been a while but I just like to go at my own pace for writign stories now instead of cranking them out after a day after a chapter is uploaded, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter with it's bit of other known series references, the Keyblade itself was the toughest thing in this, I saw OC works of Keyblades but I didn't want to steal other people's hard work and then I thought of the Mirage Spilt Keyblade Sora and Riku wield in unison and thought "What if I use that and make it capable of splitting into two or reintegrate back into a merged Keyblade? Thus this idea came about so I hope to see you all again next time for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Learning the Ropes

Hello and welcome to Chapter 4, I just was inspired by the most recent trailer of 100 Acre Wood and it made me go and write this up, man Square, why must you tease us with these, I want it to be 29th of January already! Also in other news, I have seen the announcement of FFXV's Episodes of Aranea, Lunafreya and Noctis being canceled cause they want to focus on a new AAA Game for the market while Tabata has resigned yet bizarrely, they still think Comrades needs more expansion, does anyone even play it anymore? I think they just decided to leave FFXV unfinished in lore and stuff despite XV being the first FF on PS4 and XB1 which should set a new standard for JRPGs since well, they'll get their bank from KH3.

In light of this disappointment, I'll likely start type up on my XV story bit by bit to perhaps maybe honor FFXV or make it somewhat better just to say "Hey Square, you see this? This is commitment as a fan you jerks."

Anyway, enough about me rambling and being like a hyperactive kid on sugar cause of the new trailer, you are here for the next Chapter so I won't get in your way, enjoy yourselves!

* * *

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, I also do not own any of Disney or Pixar characters be they currently announced or in the foreseeable future, I also do not own the franchises or worlds that appear in Kingdom Hearts as they respectively belong to their companies. All I own is my OC and my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
** **Learning the Ropes**

-Land of Depature-

Daniel was sitting on the steps of the plateau as he held out his hand, a flash of light manifested as he took a hold of it before ti formed into the merged Keyblade, all he ahd to do was just think and call upon it and lo and behold, it formed within seconds, it had been maybe a few months and Eraqus wanted him to practice swinging his new weapon diagonally in repetition as to get used to the weapon, that and doing crisscross motions with the Keyblade split apart, apparently such a Keyblade was unheard of, especially wielding two at once.

Daniel stood up and begun swinging his weapon in a motion of left to right swings, he'd also been practicing with those training dummies further down after what was maybe a month he couldn't really tell how much time passed a she been pouring his efforts into training until he heard footsteps.

"Hey Daniel." Terra's voice called out and Daniel stopped, seeing the familiar muscled brunette. "Hey there Terra, same old as usual I guess?" Daniel asked and Terra chuckled a bit. "As ever, as Master Eraqus says, repetition is something we can always learn from." Terra echoed and Daniel sighed.

"I rather have a change of pace you know, all I been doing is swinging this thing more times than I could count." Daniel said and Terra cupped his chin in thought. "Well, how about a spar?" Terra offered and Daniel's eyes widened. "A spar? That'd be a nice change.. but aren't you more experienced?" Daniel asked in concern.

"I am but I'll handicap myself and not use any Shotlocks or my usual moves or magic." Terra answered and Daniel titled his head. "Shotlocks, I read about that but I can't quite understand it." Daniel said and Terra gave a small laugh. "It's something else, after all the techniques you learn in the midst of battle will help you as well, now... that spar." Terra said as he manifested his Keyblade and Daniel readied his own, shifting his legs slightly apart from one another.

"Ready?" Terra asked and Daniel answered back. "As I'll ever be." Daniel said the two men charged at one another, Keyblade against Keyblade, causing sparks between them as their faces were close to one another, Terra was more sturdier and had the advantage of pushing harder and Daniel moved to sidestep, dragging his Keyblade along Terra's to try and use the weight to his advantage and Terra stumbled a bit before turning in rotation to hit Daniel in the side and Daniel broke into a roll, his head missing the weapon as he attempted a leg slash at Terra who jumped back.

"Not bad, you seem to work on your feet." Terra said and Daniel stood up with a small nod. "If there's something stronger than you, use that to your advantage than trying to go against it." Daniel said and Terra could see that, he just experienced it. "Trying to quote the Master now?" Terra charged forth, stabbing forward as Daniel swung his Keyblade from the right diagonally up to redirect the stab to thin air.

"Nope, just something I seen other people do-" Daniel had the wind knocked out of him as Terra fully thrust his hand into his stomach and Daniel's eyes widened a bit before seeing Terra's small corner of a smile and Daniel fell onto his behind. "That's..." Daniel coughed a bit and continued. "Cheating! You said you'd spar!"

"I did, didn't say I couldn't use my hands now did I?" Terra said, shouldering his Keyblade and Daniel groaned, getting up. "You're like the annoying big brother who wants to show off." Daniel said, wheezing and Terra laughed a bit in response to that. "Then you'd be the smaller wise cracking brother who thinks he's hot stuff, so, does that mean you view Aqua as a sister?" Terra said and Daniel paused, his face was becoming slightly red, though he recomposed himself.

"N-No! I'm just saying... I never had any siblings back home, being an only child and all, I wouldn't know what that is like to begin with, I heard it's a mixed bag." Daniel said and Terra nodded a bit. "I suppose, but in a way we are a family through the Keyblade and being Master Eraqus's pupils." Terra pointed out.

"I guess... though, I don't think I'd want to show Eraqus as my father to people back home, they'd call me crazy." Daniel said and Terra closed his eyes with a smile. "Well, I totally won that spar, wanna go again little brother?" Terra said, having a smirk and Daniel stared him, his face turning into one of annoyance.

"I'll make you eat those words, I got a man's pride here to protect!" Daniel said, resuming the charge as Terra blocked the Keyblade swing, sparks flying once again. "You can't push me back lil bro, I'm too big for you." Terra teased and Daniel gave a smile of his own and Terra noted something different, the Keyblade Daniel had was missing it's darker half and he saw it coming for his head and Terra jumped back as his opponent was duel-wielding.

"Why..." Terra begun to say and Daniel held his weapons with a smile. "You didn't say I could use both Keyblades." Daniel said and Terra's eyes widened a bit before closing them. "You little..." Terra begun to say and gripped his weapon with a smile.

"I'll make you regret saying that back to me.. Come on!" Terra said and Daniel and Terra charged forth, Keyblades meeting in more clashes but now Terra had to keep focused of both Keyblades while moving his body slightly to the left or right.

The sun was soon at its apex was both men were sweating, being no more than five paces apart. "I must say Daniel, you do think on your feet with these strategies, where do you even learn them?" Terra asked and Daniel held his merged Keyblade as it was pointing tip down into the ground as he gripped the handle.

"I just seen other people do it and figured it would help really, I guess I'm more of 'on the fly' person than being a dedicated stiff." Daniel said and thought. " _Well, I can't possibly tell him watching anime or play video games are the inspirations, I doubt they heard of those terms._ " Daniel thought and wiped his forehead with an arm.

"It's better to spar than just endlessly swinging the Keyblade at empty air." Daniel said and Terra gave a laugh. "Combat experience certainly does make it more fun." Terra said and the moved begun to charge at one another for round whatever they were on until a feminine voice came. "Terra! Daniel!"

Teh two men stopped and turned their heads seeing Aqua with a blue towel around her neck as she wore her usual attire and her face was not one of amusement with one hand holding a water bottle while her hands were on her hips. "Who decided you two could fight one another?" Aqua asked and Terra looked a bit sheepish.

"I did... Daniel wanted a change of pace, right?" Terra said and Daniel looked to Aqua who's blue eyes stared him, he felt like eh was being scrutinized under that look "Y-Yeah... I been doing repetitive swings for who knows how long and I know it's practice but I kind of wanted a change of pace than being bored out of my skull,"

Aqua sighed and her shoulders sagged. " _Boys will be boys..._ " Aqua thought and spoke. "Well, you do seem be holding your own against Terra so I suppose that is alright since he hasn't used any other techniques." Aqua said and Terra patted his forehead with a towel. "Hey, I'm not that harsh!" Terra answered in a tone of annoyance.

Aqua paid no attention and removed her towel around her neck and thrown it to Daniel who caught it with one hand. "And you Daniel, next time, bring your own towel if you plan on sparring, I know its easy to get lost in the training but you got to be prepared." Aqua said as Daniel was wiping his face.

"I know, I just forgot, that's all.. so what are you here for Aqua?" Daniel asked and Aqua looked to him. "What else? Practice and you are coming with me." Aqua said and Daniel blinked in confusion. "Er.. okay?" Daniel said as Terra gave a bit of a smile. "Looks like you'll be learning something else then, try not to die."

" _Wait... die!?_ " Daniel thought as Aqua grabbed his wrist and begun walking to the training grounds with the big metal dummies as they stood nearby the water that flowed through. "Honestly..." Aqua said in exasperation.

"So... what are we here for?" Daniel asked, setting the towel on the bridge's wall and Aqua looked to him. "I'm going to try and teach you some magic you know the Keyblade can act as a natural conduit so why not make a start on it since Terra was eager to spar with you." Aqua answered and Daniel nodded a bit.

"Okay um... how do I even start Master Aqua?" Daniel aske dand Aqua's face reddened a bit from embarrassment. "I'm not a Master yet Daniel.." Aqua said, bringing her hands to her face and turned around to compose herself, breathing in and out as Daniel was clueless.

"It's better to show you and guide you through the steps than explaining it." Aqua said and manifested her Keyblade and Daniel nodded, listening attentively as Aqua begun to speak. "Magic is something you have to mentally bring forth as well how it is executed, watch..." Aqua said and raised her Keyblade as the tip lit in fiery flames. "Fire!"

The fireball shout out and hit the big pendulum, causing a dull swinging noise from the impact and Daniel looked to the target, there was a bit of visible damage like a small burn. "it takes mental concentration and the fortitude to call upon the element, you also need to feel the sensation as well as understanding behind it." Aqua explained, going in teacher mode.

"So does that mean I could make the other elements too? Like thunder or ice?" Daniel asked and Aqua nodded. "Yes, as long as there is an element you are familiar with and giving it the effect you want, you can recreate it with the Keyblade taking that image and manipulating ii to give it form and reality. There are other conduits such as staves which are probably the most common for magic users but other object are capable of it, though, it may not have a potent effect as the Keyblade." Aqua explained and Daniel looked concerned.

"Would it kill someone if I cast magic at person though?" Daniel asked nervously and Aqua shook her head immediately. "No, I may not understand it well but Master Eraqus said all Keyblades have something of a fail safe to not kill a living person, I done this with Terra by accident and Terra said it felt like more or less a strong blow, it's likely the magic affects the psyche of the person in question and that in turn, affects a person's bodily function to think it was hurt in that manner." Aqua reassured Daniel, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Eraqus did say the Keyblade represents your heart and your heart as well as yourself who knows from right or wrong so there is nothing to worry about." Aqua continued and Daniel nodded a bit. "What about higher tiers of magic?"

Aqua removed her hand and walked two steps forward. "It's the same with higher level spells but to release them, we'd need to be more mentally focused as well have enough skill to cast a higher spell, each time we do, we gradually increase our mental energy that the Keyblade can tap into, it will naturally refill over time or by Ethers who relieve any mental stress." Aqua explained and Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Now, why don't you try casting a spell? I'll try and guide you through the process since you did tell me forebear your world never used magic before." Aqua said and Daniel nodded, summoning his Keyblade and Aqua entered into lecture mode.

"First, decide the spell you wish to cast then imagine how it'll take on the element, there are various elements, the most common of them being Water, Fire, Wind, Thunder and Earth. Master Eraqus is capable of reproducing the element of Light as well as Gravity, however, those are probably the more difficult things to reproduce, so how about you start with a simple element?" Aqua suggested and Daniel tried to think.

" _Okay let's try something that is harmless, Fire would burn, Earth would be sharp, Thunder would burn someone to a crisp... so either Water or Wind if I don't expel them at a high pressure... I think water is a safer bet so.. let me think..."_ Daniel closed to eyes to recalling the feeling of the cold dampness of water and how it's flow would stream in a gentle current before imagining it shooting out the tip of the Keyblade with a ball of water and the Keyblade did glow and Daniel called out. "Water!" Daniel said and a small ball of water came out before it lost it's form, splashing the ground.

"...That wasn't what I was expecting." Daniel said and Aqua chuckled a bit, a hand over her mouth with a smile "You probably lost your focus when you saw it being formed and the concept of controlling an element isn't something anyone would usually think of in other worlds, Magic and Shotlocks work on the basis of focus along with control, if you use too little that attack wouldn't do much but too much and you might drain all your magical power and leave a bit of devastation in your wake." Aqua stated and Daniel nodded slightly in understanding.

"It was a small step in the right direction as you did create Water for a brief moment so you do have some talent in magic." Aqua teased and Daniel sagged his shoulders. "Oh come on Aqua, it's not nice to make fun of me." Daniel moaned and Aqua kept her smile. "Sorry, it was too good to pass up, don't worry, I'll do my best to help train you in the magical arts, I rather not battle you until you have a grasp upon the basics... plus, you can surprise Terra with it in a future sparring session." Aqua pointed out and Daniel saw the appeal in it.

"Say, Aqua...?" Daniel said, thinking of something and Aqua looked to him. "Hm?" and Daniel continued. "If I can use two Keyblades, would I be able to cast magic out from both of them?" Daniel asked and Aqua looked thoughtful, one arm under her breasts and supporting her other arm's elbow as she cupped her chin in thought.

"It's possible as it'll probably be doubly draining on your magic but I'd rather we practice with just one for now until you are more adept to even try that but it is a a good idea, we'll have to learn as we go when we get there, for now, just take it slow with this." Aqua stated and Daniel nodded.

"Okay, let's try again then, I want to get more practice!" Daniel said and Aqua nodded. " _He certainly gets motivated easily._ " Aqua thoguht and begun to instruct him ocne again

-Land of Departure, Dining Hall-

The four residents sat the table, partaking in dinner as Eraqus spoke. "Well, it seems someone has been practicing with my pupils" Eraqus aid and Daniel paused and rubbed a free hand behind his hand. "Sorry, Terra and Aqua did offer and..." Daniel said and Eraqus laughed a bit. "No, it is good progress, the only way you can test your limits is by challenging them and that in turn, gives my students experience to learn against you as I saw Terra was making an effort against you in a dual wielding battle."

Terra looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry Master, I'll try harder next time." Terra said with a small grin at Daniel and Daniel could tell there was a bit of a competition in that tone and Aqua clapped her hands. "Oh yes, before I forget, I got this for you." Aqua leaned over the side and brought out a blue bag and handed it to Daniel as he peered inside it before looking embarrassed for a moment.

"Go on, try it on." Terra said and Daniel nodded a bit, setting his fork and knife down before leaving the room and Terra looked to Aqua. "So, you made him his clothes?" Terra asked and Aqua had a bit of a faint red hue on her face.

"Well, there isn't any clothes in his size here since you're too muscular and Master Eraqus didn't have anything proper for him to wear." Aqua answered and Eraqus nodded. "Indeed so I contacted my odl friend Yen Sid for materials some time ago and I assume you been patiently working on it?" Eraqus said and Aqua nodded a bit shyly.

The door opened and the three looked to see Daniel was wearing a black zipped shirt that had an upper breast pocket on either side and two vertical zipped pockets further down as it was not fully zipped at the top showing a bit of his collarbone as the zip itself was a similar heart shape like the tip of his Keyblade in a dull gray while he wore something very similar to Eraqus's haori except it was pure white with the trimmings of black on the outside while the inside was pure black the length of the arms however stopped a little over the elbows, next came the pants which were similar to tracksuit bottoms he had except more in the style of the hakama Terra and Eraqus had being black as well to match the aesthetic of his shirt a sit was held up by a strap in white with the insignia Aqua, Terra and Eraqus were usually wearing and they could see on his feet there was what looked similar to his trainers except now they looked more armored, with the intricate design of some kind of metal that did not contort or seem difficult to move in.

"So... how do I look?" Daniel asked, rubbing his left hand behind his head in embarrassment and Eraqus folded his arms. "It certainly is a new look for you , it seems you've embraced a bit of our style and yours to make something unique." Eraqus noted and Terra nodded.

"I agree though I'm not one for fashion, I just asked Master to have something similar to his attire. You really did all of that Aqua?" Terra asked and Aqua didn't say anything, just looking at the clothes, lost in thought. "Um... Aqua..?" Daniel said and Aqua was brought back to reality.

"Oh, yes, I think ti looks really good on you!" Aqua said in in a hurried tone and Daniel turned around a full cycle, the back of the haori shown the symbol of Yin and Yang between where the shoulder blades would be.

"Huh really, it does feel very comfortable to move in, I mean, I only had one set of clothes so I really do appreciate the effort that went into making this Aqua so... thank you." Daniel said genuinely with a smile and Aqua felt her face heat up and took a glass of water to drink to try and cool down. "No problem..! It's made form the same materials we all wear so it's very durable in a fight even if it doesn't look like it and it doesn't stain easily," Aqua said and Daniel nodded as his Keyblade manifested briefly, almost as if it was approving the new look as Daniel called it off, returning his seat.

"Let us continue our meal." Eraqus said and the three apprentices nodded in unison, returning to their dinner with the intention of filling their bellies

-Land of Departure, Bedroom-

Daniel laid up the bed, looking out the window to the stairs before rolling over, seeing the impromptu calendar he had made, he stopped counting after he focused his efforts on acquiring the Keyblade, he was just one step closer to going home and he felt a sudden wave of sadness hit him. " _When was the last time I thought of home?"_ Daniel thought and lay, on his back, looking up at the ceiling in the darkness.

" _I hope Mom or Gran isn't too worried... Oh what am I saying, I been gun for who knows how long, for the support workers and everyone else, I'm probably labeled as a missing person."_ Daniel thought, he never stopped to think about back home until now and he felt his eyes moisten up and he brought a hand over his eyes, there was a certain wetness that wasn't his eyeballs but rather tears and at the moment, begun to cry.

-Land of Departure, Hallway-

Aqua was walking down the hallway dressed in a blue nightgown decorated with ocean waves, luckily, it wasn't so thin you could see her undergarments or her developing body with a pair of dark blue slippers as she let out a small tired yawn, some water escaping her eyes from the action, as she just went to the bathroom. " _Oh how I wish we each got our own bathrooms instead of having to walk there._ " Aqua thought sleepily, she stopped to hear a sound and stretching her hearing as best she could.

" _Is there someone crying?_ " Aqua thought in concern and begun to tread quietly towards the sound and placed an ear against a door, hearing it. " _Daniel's room... I wonder what's wrong._ " Aqua thought and quietly summoned her Keyblade to his hand and unlocked the door quietly, it seemed the occupant hadn't heard it and Aqua held her breath, turning the knob silently.

" _It's just to check if he's okay, it's not breaking and entering if it's about his health right?_ " Aqua thought, she respected privacy as much as anyone else should especially in her case being the only growing woman with two men and peeked in, she saw Daniel lying on his bed, an arm over his eyes as her eyes somewhat cascaded down to what he wore for bed, it was a an a bit of an over sized t-shirt, likely one of Terra's with a viable showing of underpants, his legs weren't hairy at all either and Aqua had to think what on what to do next.

" _I should announce my presence..._ " Aqua thought and composed herself, it would a be a first Daniel would see her dressed like this since she was used to Terra and Eraqus seeing as she treated them like family and this should be no different.

"Daniel...?" Aqua said in a gentle tone and Daniel shifted, his arm moving off his face and in the moonlight, Aqua could see the puffiness of his eyes since her eyes naturally adapted to the darkness on her bathroom break. "A-Aqua?" Daniel said, rubbed his arm over his eyes in an attempt to dry them.

"Are you okay?" Aqua asked in concern and moved, gently sitting at the base of the bed and turning her head to look at him and Daniel nodded a bit. "Y-Yeah I am, why?" Daniel asked and Aqua frowned mentally by a little.

" _He's trying to show there's nothing wrong, men with their stupid sense of pride, he needs to know he doesn't need to do that when someone's worried for him._ " Aqua thought in a small irritated tone and spoke a bit more soothingly. "Daniel, it's okay, I'm here to help because I heard a noise and it came from your room, so, why don't you tell me what's wrong? I am here to listen." Aqua said calmly.

There was silence for a few seconds and Aqua continued. "I know you have your pride as a man but it's not good to keep ti to yourself, if you feel you can't share it with me, I can go and wake Terra or Master Eraqus if you feel more comfortable with them." Aqua sand and begun to raise from the bed and Daniel reached out, grabbing her wrist gently.

"Don't do that, I don't' want to inconvenience them... Just... give me a moment... please." Daniel said and Aqua sat back on the bed and placed her other hand upon the one holding her wrist. "Okay... take your time." Aqua said gently, the moonlight shining upon them as a few minutes passed in silence.

"I... was thinking about home..." Daniel begun to say and Aqua listened with her full attention as Daniel continued. "It's been... I don't know... days and I been throwing myself into my studies to learn how to acquire a Keyblade, maybe to distract myself from thinking about it, after I got the Keyblade and now I'm making a first real step to finding home, it just... occurred to me I never thought about it such a long time and then my family... My mom is probably panicking if I'm even alive or..." Daniel said as and Aqua nodded silently, noting the corners of his eyes welling up as any signs of sleepiness disappeared from her body as she moved up to embrace him without a second thought, putting his head into her chest, holding him as she begun to rub his brown hair.

"It's okay to let it all out Daniel, I won't judge you and neither would Terra or Master, we know what's happening to you isn't fair, being torn away from your home, your family and your life but we won't abandon you, we'll support and help you with everything we have, I know the feeling as me and Terra can't even remember our parents or what they looked like when the Master took us in so we know how you feel." Aqua said and softly and she felt a dampness beginning to form on her chest as the soft sounds of sobbing was heard and all Aqua could do was softly rub his hair and just hold her embrace.

* * *

And that's a bit of a emotional Chapter 4! I was initially going to end it on the new attire Daniel received but then I thought of some shared development and I was asked to try and make these chapters a bit longer.

The magic system in this I decided to be somewhat more or less in that kind of... I want to say state since in the games, you do see Sora casting magic upon human beings wit no significant damage, like with the first ever human character of Clayton and in BBS the first title, Terra's Dark Shot did scar Braig with the intention of harming him or when Xehanort completely freezes Ventus in ice yet he through sheer willpower overcomes his frozen state after Aqua is knocked out by Vanitas but anyway, thanks for reading this Chapter and I'll see you next time for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Natural Progression

Hello and welcome to a very delayed Chapter 5, I apologize for the long wait but unfortunately, real life as always loves to rear its head, plus ever since my last update, I been doing my best to catch up in my video game backlog such as Marvel Spider-Man on the PS4 and the accompanying DLC then for Christmas, I acquired Spyro Reignited Trilogy and been pouring a lot of time into that classic since I never did a 100% completion of any Spyro games on the PS1 and then lastly, I been trying to get my FFXIV character to keep up with current content since Shadowbringers is coming soon.

I've started typing this chapter on the day before Kingdom Hearts III hits stores in the UK and it is very much likely I shall retreat into my cave and try to 100% the game, I have not seen any spoilers or leaks nor walkthroughs, literally anything up to this point despite people getting early PAL copies on 26th of January, I haven't bother cause even if I did buy one, it won't arrive on release day, plus I am in an internal debate wherever to go for the Limited Edition PS4 Pro at my local game store or stick with FFXV Limited Edition PS4, I'll likely make my decision when Tuesday comes.

Anyway, enough about me rattling on about my life, you're here for Chapter 5, well, I shall not delay you any further, I will only ask one thing, if you do leave a review containing **ANY** spoilers for KH III, I will not continue this story because I want to be genuinely surprised since a previous game I was excited about had a major plot point spoiled for me and the impact wasn't as meaningful when I did get to that point, I hope you understand and will respect my wishes. -bows-

* * *

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, I also do not own any of Disney or Pixar characters be they currently announced or in the foreseeable future, I also do not own the franchises or worlds that appear in Kingdom Hearts as they respectively belong to their companies. All I own is my OC and my creative imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
Natural Progression**

-Land of Departure-

The sunlight of a new day was what stirring Daniel from his slumber but for some reason, he found himself enveloped in an unfamiliar warmth on either side of his face, he looked drowsily to try to try and confirm the source, his brain did register something was holding him in place yet not so tightly as to cause panic, he's eyes trailed upwards and was greeted by the sleeping face of Aqua

" _Oh, it's just Aqua..._ " Daniel sleepily thought and attempted to close his eyes again to resume dreaming where his face once lay, however something about that didn't feel right.. "" _Wait.._ " Daniel thought, his brain was quickly asking why and Daniel opened his eyes again, this time, his brain being more alert and he looked to investigate what else there was to this strange scene.

Aqua was lying on her back, her head on his pillow, dressed in nothing but her ocean wave designed nightgown, her arms embracing him as he noted he was actually on top on her and Daniel paused. "How...?" Daniel was utterly confused and tried to think back.

" _Well... I was talking with Aqua last night and broke down in tears and she held me... I must of... probably cried myself to sleep..._ " Daniel thought and his face heated up a bit. " _How embarrassing for her to see that..._ " Daniel thought and looked down to see where his head was resting moments before, it was in-between her breasts and Daniel's face heated up even more and with his registration of the fact, he could feel a certain appendage was becoming more alert too.

" _Nononono! Go back down! I don't need this!_ " Daniel started panicking internally and took a moment to try and rationalize the situation and shut his eyes, trying to breathe in and out to calm himself, already his heart was thumping like he done a runner or something.

 _"Okay Daniel, right now you are in Aqua's embrace in your bedroom, you're both plainly dressed so no sexual intercourse happened... Ah mou! Now I'm starting to.._ " Daniel's brain was starting to delve into naughty thoughts, after all, he couldn't blame himself, he was a growing young man with hormones and Aqua was the most beautiful woman he's seen to date, he shook his head to try to shake off the perverted thoughts.

" _Okay, stop! Lets try and think of a way out of this without giving the wrong impression!_ " Daniel thought, he seen enough anime to know a situation like this could only end badly, he tested the waters but trying to shift his arm to see how tight Aqua was holding him, it wasn't too tight or loose, but he could probably gradually get out of he was going at a snail's pace.

" _Okay, it's a small possibility... but I don't know if she's a deep sleeper or not... Well, lets at least give it a go._ " Daniel thought and trying to shift his body downward slightly and paused, cursing his small solider, it was his hormonal body rubbing against Aqua's despite the sleepwear being in the way and he felt a small movement from Aqua, her face twitching a bit, Daniel stopped moving, the colour draining from his face as Aqua's embrace tightened around him, sad part was he didn't get much distance at all and his face was level with her chest.

" _...Crap... she must think I'm a teddy bear or something... If I try to move any more, she may just hold me tighter... I don't want to wake her up since she looks so peaceful and she may misunderstand._ " Daniel thought, after all, as evidently proven, one doesn't think clearly when waking up.

Daniel breathed out, well it was official, he was trapped between an Aqua and a hard place and it seemed like there was no way out and Daniel continued to think. " _Maybe if Terra or Master... Oh god no, if they see this, I'm in serious trouble!_ " Daniel though tin a panic, he'd never hear the end of it from Terra and how would Eraqus take with two of his pupils sleeping together?

" _...I'm screwed on all sides aren't I?_ " Daniel thought with a resigned tone of defeat, he looked up at the sleeping Aqua, it was odd seeing her so defenseless but yet at the same time, being adorably cute, her stomach notably rising up and down in a slow tandem.

" _I mean, she was cute when teased but this sight, I could get used to seeing..._ " Daniel thought in a relieved tone, this was Aqua who was 16 years old and probably nearing the end of her growing spurt and development, of course, he wouldn't know how a girl develops and such, her looked to her chest since well, it was eye level, she wasn't exactly too big or too small, then again, he didn't really have a preference like some guys having their own opinions, plus how many guys wake up with a woman's chest as their pillow in the real world? Not many was a good guess since it was a anime trope, lord, Daniel was not going to go exploring on Aqua's body

" _I'd probably get frozen in an instant like what Mitsuru did to the males in Kyoto..._ " Daniel thought, making a comparison and shivered at that thought and sighed lowly. " _I'll have to wait until she wakes up..._ " Daniel thought and reluctantly rested his head back into Aqua's bosom.

Time ticked on for what felt like forever until Daniel felt some movement, he had been resisting falling asleep in Aqua's embrace and shut his eyes to feign being asleep as Aqua's bleary eyes was noting her surroundings. " _Wait... this isn't my room..._ " Aqua thought before seeing the young man on top her, looking like he was resting peacefully.

" _Oh right... Daniel was having a breakdown... I remember now, I couldn't let go and was getting tired as well so I fell asleep..._ " Aqua recalled and moved one of her arms and hovered a hand over his brown hair before caressing it , messing it up in the process but she had a soft gentle smile. _"It's been tough for you but I'll try and help you anyway I can so you aren't alone._ " Aqua thought, it was strange for her, she felt a motherly instinct coming deep from within her, while she did get that feeling with healing up Terra's bruises, she viewed him as an older brother.

Aqua took a moment to reflect. " _Do I view him as a younger brother?_ " Aqua thought and recalled the teasing from that dinner when Daniel donned his new wardrobe. " _Maybe...? He was so lost and unsure of himself and got nervous to the point of vomiting..._ " Aqua recalled in slight disgust but also concern, she couldn't blame Daniel for reacting that way, torn from home and thrown into an unknown world, anyone would likely be the same in the regard.

Aqua took a moment to think of what growing Daniel had achieved so far with them. " _It's been over a month yet he does learn very quickly, maybe it's because if he learns and pours everything into that, he can go home faster... already he exhibited a talent for strategy against Terra and asking some insightful questions while he isn't shutting us out and doing everything on his own._ " Aqua looked down to the sleeping boy.

" _Hmm... what is...?_ " Aqua felt something hard poking between her legs though thankfully she was dressed and she needed a few moments to register what it was... if she recalled in a book, guys kind of... have that when they are sleeping or dreaming about something good and her face flushed red.

" _O-Oh... its... um... big... I don't want to wake him up though... if..._ " Aqua flushed redder than she has ever been, if her Master or Terra saw this, she'd never live it down and gently shook Daniel awake. "Daniel... Wake up..." Aqua quietly said and kept shaking a bit until Daniel was opening his eyes, blue eyes met brown ones, the silence hung in the air as the two were registering their predicament.

"M-Morning Aqua." Daniel said in a stutter and Aqua nodded. "Y-Yes... Morning, did you sleep alright?" ad Daniel nodded immediately. "Y-Yeah... U-Ummm, thank you for... being there." Daniel said bashfully and Aqua smiled lightly, her face still red. "I-Its no problem, I couldn't just ignore you... so... Can you maybe... get off?" Aqua asked and let him go as Daniel rolled off to the side, notably keeping his front down on the covers.

"I-I need to head back to my room." Aqua said, moving her legs over the side of the bed and putting her blue slippers on the floor, putting them on and getting up. "I-I'll see you at breakfast okay?" Aqua said and Daniel nodded as Aqua walked out and Daniel found himself staring at the curvature of Aqua's bottom through the grown as she opened the door and shut it, Daniel put his head into his pillow, letting out a muffled groan.

" _Gah! What's wrong with me!? She's a friend, a F-R-I-E-N-D! She just was helping me calm down!... Why am I attracted to her butt of all things? God I hope she never felt my... No No! Stop!"_ Daniel thought, and let out another muffled cry of irritation and laid there. " _Did... Aqua always smell like blueberries?_ " Daniel thought and cursed himself again, no doubt today was going to be remembered as one of the best wake-up of his life or the worse, for Aqua, maybe the same.

-Land of Departure, Some Time Later-

Daniel was practising his motions with Terra and Aqua as he lost track of how many days have passed, but it been a while, who knew Terra, Aqua and Eraqus celebrated Christmas? That was at least a common theme of the months and days, during the long training, Daniel sparred with Terra or learning magic with Aqua, he was growing more proficient at dual-wielding as well as one-handed, his magic courses were making some leeway with the first tiers of magic, the shock when Terra was met with a splash of cold water in one spar from one of his Keyblades was the most hilarious moment Daniel ever, needless to say Terra was not amused and the sparring was harder.

As for Shotlocks, that too was eventually learned with Eraqus who taught him the Keyblade can can be altered into a variety of magic altering effects with the properties of the Keyblade intact, of course, learning that was difficult since it was making the Keyblade change shape.

Command Styles were also taught, the basic ones like Firestorm, Diamond Dust and Thunder Bolt, Terra and Aqua had their own unique styles like Critical Impact and Spellweaver so Dnaiel wanted to craft his own Command Style and used a similar style of Eraqus's except using the power of light and darkness to widen his Keyblades reach like broadswords, similar to how Archer made his Kashou and Bakuya go into their Overedge form.

"Okay lets stop." Terra said and the three were sweating and went to a bench, taking their towels to soak it up. "You're getting better Daniel, I swear you have a knack for battle." Terra complimented as Daniel drunk from his white water bottle. "I just think on the fly, like I tell you each time, after all I can't very well put it into practice without trying it." Daniel answered and Terra nodded in agreement.

"You're on your way to acquiring your Mark of Mastery, keep this up and you may even be able to take the exam with me and Aqua." Terra pointed out and Daniel almost dropped his bottle. "I doubt that... I mean... The Master is teaching us all and there's no special treatment between us, you and Aqua taught me hwo to fight and cast magic, the Master helped me learn how to Shotlock... " Daniel trailed off and Aqua laughed a bit.

"Yeah but you are helping us be on our toes with your Keyblades, I never would of thought using the Keybalde as something to throw and call back if someone's out of range." Aqua admitted and Daniel looked sheepish, he did show some moves the two never thought possible, with Aqua, he made a suggestion of maybe manipulating Water magic and using it maybe in a whip-like manner similar to Katara in the Last Airbender or shooting Blizzard in front of her to ski across, getting in closer faster.

"So.. what's next on the agenda apart from a another sparring down the line?" Daniel asked and heard the Atrium doors opening and the three dismissed their Keyblades, running to the railing to looki down and Daniel saw what to be two individuals, one was appeared to be an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee as his ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow with has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back, overall appeared as a somewhat feeble old man, his attire composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

The other was a young blonde with unusual hairstyle wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of two jackets with white on the right side and black on the left side, also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol like Daniel wore on his haori. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated. Underneath this, he was wearing what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armour on his left shoulder. While the boy's pants are ballooned outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants which were coloured in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armour on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white chequered wristband but with white edges as opposed to black-edged wristband. Like Aqua, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd when compared to Aqua's and Terra's, as they resemble an armoured version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue so more or less closer to Daniel's own shoes.

Daniel noted Eraqus approaching the bald man and the two animatedly talking before proceeding to ascend the stairs back up to the Atrium. "That boy... is he okay?." Aqua asked since the boy whose head stayed hung low. "I'll go and see." Terra said and descended down the other flight of stairs and approaching the boy, being cautious.

"I'm Terra, what's your name?" Terra asked politely and the youth spoke slowly in response. "Ventus..." and Terra looked relieved. "That's good, you can talk..." Terra muttered quietly and turned around. "Aqua, Daniel, come here!" Terra called for them and two went down to meet the boy.

Daniel looked at the boy, his eyes were.. devoid of light he noted and Aqua spoke up. "Hello, i'm Aqua." and Daniel rose a hand with a small wave. "I'm Daniel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dnaiel said and the yyouth looked to them individually, reciting their names. "Terra... Aqua... Daniel..." and Terra nodded. "So, you here to train with us? Where did you come from? Who was that man with you? You good with a Keyblade?" Terra asked in almost rapid fire and Daniel had stopped him by raising his left arm.

"Terra, slow down!" Daniel said as he noted the boy was struggling to comprehend the questions and fell to his knees, holding his head, letting out a scream and a old wise voice spoke from behind them. "What did you do!?" and Daniel turned to see the bald man and Eraqus returned and the man walked and crouched down to check on the boy.

"Nothing..! I just asked him some questions." Terra said and Eraqus looked to him. "Ventus cannot answer anything because he doesn't remember anything." Eraqus stated as Ventus was unconscious.

"Master, I'm sorry to ask but who is this...?" Daniel said, looking to the bald man and Eraqus folded his arms. "This is my old friend and fellow Master, Xehanort, we were both taught under the same Master when we were much more younger, he has been tutoring Ventus until a recent incident took his memories and has come to me to care for him, unfortunately, Master Xehanort cannot tend to his needs since he has chosen the other path when he graduated from an apprentice, so I've chosen to take him under my wing until he recovers and if he wishes to pursue learning to be a Keyblade Master or not... Terra, can I ask you and Aqua to help Ventus to a room to recuperate?" Eraqus asked and Terra nodded and lifted Ventus in his arms, Aqua speaking up.

"We'll take turns watching over him until he wakes up." Aqua reassured Eraqus and left with Terra, leaving Eraqus, Daniel and Xehanort in the room as the latter stood upright, hunching over "So... You are Eraqus's new pupil?" Xehanort asked and Daniel turned to face the man, his unnatural yellow eyes were a bit unnerving and there a sense of power behind them.

"Yes sir, I'm Daniel and I been under Master Eraqus's tutelage for a while, I never knew there was other Masters out there." Daniel said with a bow and and Xehanort gave a small chuckle. "It is understandable, my history with Eraqus didn't end in good terms so I am quite pleased he has put the past behind us for Ventus's recovery." Xehanort stated.

"Indeed... Well, Xehanort, shall I accompany you outside so you can be on your way?" Eraqus asked and Xehanort raised a hand. "No, need to I can sense this youth has questions for me, so may I have him accompany me to satiate his curiosity?" Xehanort asked and Eraqus gave a nod. "Daniel, please do." and Daniel nodded, the two walking outside towards the outside world.

"Master, what is it like, the other worlds out there?" Daniel asked and Xehanort looked up at the sky. "All of them are very intriguing with varying levels of development, it is almost unfathomable to imagine there are so many worlds yet we cannot see them with the walls between them." Xehanort answered and Daniel could see the words in that.

"One day, when you are ready, you will see them... but now I have a question for you, I know Eraqus prefers the light and believes all manners of darkness must be extinguished... what do you think of the balance between light and darkness?" Xehanort inquired and Daniel looked thoughtful.

"Well, I haven't said what I think about that to my Master because I wouldn't want to upset him, but... I think the two of them are needed, you can't have one without the other can you? Without darkness, how do have night-time or in the manner its used?" Daniel asked and Xehanort raised his eyebrows.

"You're more open-minded than my friend, tell me have you been calling upon the power of darkness at all in your training?" Xehanort asked and Daniel shook his head. "I haven't or rather, not sure how to... I've only been learning how to fight, casting the elemental magic and how to Shotlock but beyond that, I only been able to channel light to augment my Keyblade but... it's not easy." Daniel admitted, rubbing a hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Indeed, the powers of Light and Darkness are probably the most purest form of the elements that we know, but mastering them is a task in itself, Eraqus is probably the closest in that aspect, did you know the darkness can augment both physical and magical aspects of the Keyblade?" Xehanort asked and Daniel titled his head.

"No I didn't, are you saying there's like Dark Fire or something?" Daniel asked and Xehanort nodded slightly. "Darkness can take on many forms as can the Light, it will be interesting to see where your path goes with a more open mind than my friend, you are more wiser in that than he is." Xehanort said, stopped at the plateau.

"Why do you want to be a Keyblade Master?" Xehanort asked and Daniel took a few moments to answer. "Well Master... my circumstances are a bit... out of the ordinary." Daniel said sheepishly and Xehanort chuckled a bit. "Isn't everything?"

"You see, I was torn away from my world and ended up here with no way back... the reality of the situation I was in terrified me and when I learnt I could become a Keyblade Master... I thought it just might be my ticket home.. but there's so many worlds so I don't know if I'll be able to find it but... I got to at least try., my family must be worried sick." Daniel said seriously and Xehanort looked to him.

"I see... a noble goal indeed, well, hopefully the next time we meet, it'll be when you've graduated into a Keyblade Master and I will see about lending you my aid as I am sure Eraqus and his fellow pupils will do the same." Xehanort said and Daniel was taken aback and nodded.

"You may leave, no doubt the state of my pupil has you concerned since you and him share the fact you both have been taken from your worlds without any warning." Xehanort said and Daniel nodded. "Thank you Master!" Daniel said and started jogging back to the building as Xehanort looked on.

"What a unique young boy... although... with his open-mindedness, he may not be an easy target to become into my new vessel... I need someone with a strong body and not afraid to use the darkness but still... he will most certainly be one to keep an eye on." Xehanort said, manifesting his Keyblade and opening up a portal as he stepped through.

* * *

And that was Chapter 5, a bit short but at least we now have been introduced to Xehanort and Ventus! Almost all the main cast is here, I had a bit of fun typing out this chapter especially with our hero's situation with Aqua and the ever so annoying hormones since well, KH doesn't exactly explore puberty with Sora or Riku.

As for Chapter 6, I'll give you a little hint on what it'll have, the Mark of Mastery Exams and the beginning of Birth By Sleep, however, do not expect it to come out in a week or two as I'll likely be glued to my PS4 and enjoying 100% pure Kingdom Hearts III after a thirteen year long wait... wait... thirteen years!? Crafty Nomura...

Thank you all for reading this long delayed Chapter and I wish to each my readers, be they current or in the future, a late Happy New Year and hope you all will experience Kingdom Hearts III with your own satisfaction and enjoyment, until then, this has been StardustXtreme bringing you another Chapter and I hope to see you all again next time! TO KINGDOM HEARTS III! AQUA i'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!


End file.
